The Horror of Birthday Parties
by MouseFlaed
Summary: Guess what! It's Kurama's birthday, and Yusuke is planning a surprise party. But if Yusuke is planning something, you can bet it will go haywire. Case in point . . . R and R!


Ethelflaed: Hello!  
  
Mouself: Cheese!  
  
Ethelflaed: (sweatdrop)  
  
Mouself: ^___________________________________________^  
  
Ethelflaed: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeah . . .  
  
Mouself: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho so NYAH!  
  
Ethelflaed: That was random.  
  
Mouself: Raaaaaaaaaaandoooooooooom . . .  
  
*******  
  
"This is gonna be great!"  
  
Yusuke Urameshi hung up the phone, rather pleased with himself. Friday was Kurama's birthday, and he had just called Mrs. Minamono to finalize plans for a party. A surprise party, to be precise. A surprise, sleepover party, actually.  
  
Yusuke checked over the guest list, just to make sure nobody had been forgotten.  
  
"Let's see," he mused, chewing on the end of his pencil, "Me, duh, Kuwabara, Hiei, Koenma, Kayko, Botan, Yukina, Shiziru. Yep, that's everyone."  
  
The pencil fell apart.  
  
"Drat!" Yusuke said. "That's the third one this morning!"  
  
He put the list down, trying to decide who to find first to invite. Staring at the guest list, the Spirit Detective finally chose Hiei, figuring the fire demon would be hardest to find.  
  
Yelling a good-bye to his mom, Yusuke set off in search of the short demon.  
  
****  
  
Hiei Jaganshi sighed and leaned back on the tree limb. Normally, he would be training of doing something equally useful, but today was different. Today was the kind of day where one just did nothing, and that was exactly what Hiei did. Wasting the day the best way he knew how, he had been relaxing in a tall tree for some time now; dozing on and off with his hands behind his head. A large, yellow butterfly landed on his nose, flapping its wings lazily. Still keeping his eyes shut tight, the fire demon wiggled his nose, wishing the insect would leave. The butterfly merely shifted, crawling about, tickling his nose until-  
  
"AACHOOO!!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
Yusuke stared at the bush, mainly because an angry, sneezing black object had fallen into it right before his eyes. Moments later, Hiei's head emerged from the bush, looking rather irritated. Pulling a twig and a few leaves from his mussed hair, the short demon glanced at Yusuke.  
  
"What do YOU want?" he asked, with the air of someone who really didn't care what his answer was, as he extracted himself from the offending bush. Yusuke clapped his small friend on the back, grinning widely.  
  
"Hiei, you're just the guy I was looking for!"  
  
Hiei stared at the taller boy suspiciously. Whenever Yusuke Urameshi said something like that, it meant only one thing. Something stupid was afoot.  
  
"Whatever idiotic scheme you have planned, Yusuke, I want you to know I'll have no part in it." He declared firmly. The boy grinned cheekily and laughed.  
  
"Aw, c'mon!" he replied merrily, "What schemes of mine have been idiotic?"  
  
Hiei's retort was calm and level: "All of them."  
  
Still unfazed by the fire demon's cynicism, Yusuke laughed heartily again.  
  
"Well, you have to admit, the yogurt incident was pretty good," he said, and clapped the short demon on the back again. Hiei shuddered. The Yogurt Incident was definitely something he did NOT want to remember.  
  
The Spirit Detective, meanwhile, took this opportunity to reveal his plan.  
  
"Ok, so I'm having a birthday party for Kurama and . . ."  
  
He trailed off; due to the blank look his fire demon friend was giving him. A thought struck Yusuke.  
  
"You, uh, DO know what a birthday party is?"  
  
Hiei continued his baleful stare. The taller boy sighed.  
  
"Go figure demons don't have birthday parties," he murmured under his breath. The short demon gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Well, erm, a birthday party is a thing humans do to celebrate our birthdays and-"  
  
"Why?" his demon friend cut in. After the first 150 or so, birthdays seemed old news. Few demons even knew their birthdays, much less celebrated them.  
  
Yusuke blinked.  
  
"Er, because, um . . ." he searched for an answer, "Because we feel like it!" It was a lame excuse, and he knew it. Hiei was giving him a look that said: "Why am I listening to this? This boy is a complete and utter fool!"  
  
The Spirit Detective decided just to move on.  
  
"Ok, so we have this party and we give whoever is having the party birthday presents and-"  
  
"What do you get in return for these 'presents'?"  
  
"Um, nothing?"  
  
"What's the point in giving someone something if you don't get anything back?"  
  
"The point is that the person you gave the stuff to is happy!"  
  
"What if I'm not happy? I didn't get anything back, so why should I be happy?"  
  
"Hiei, you're being difficult."  
  
The fire demon glared at him with a "Hn." Yusuke sighed. This might take awhile . . .  
  
*******  
  
Ethelflaed: That's the first chapter! It's short! (Like Mouself.)  
  
Mouself: WANNA DIE??? (makes fist with knives)  
  
Ethelflaed: No.  
  
Mouself: Okay then! (eats much cheese)  
  
Ethelflaed: ??????  
  
Mouself: ^.^  
  
Ethelflaed: By the way, this fic is part of a . . . not EXACTLY a trilogy. ^_^U The second part will be on my own account . . . sometime.  
  
Mouself: Yeah, because you're selfish!  
  
Ethelflaed: YEAH, WELL I CAME UP WITH IT FIRST! WAY BEFORE THIS ONE!  
  
Mouself: (sticks tongue out)  
  
{Dust Cloud} 


End file.
